Pasado, presente y futuro
by NatssY
Summary: House y Cuddy reciben un paquete que permitirá a Wilson conocer un poco más del pasado de ambos. Michigan.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** House.

**Disclaimer: **House, Wilson, Cuddy, etc no me pertenecen y todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro blabla. Eso sí: Anne, Jack, los gemelos y Pet (sobre todo Pet xD) son míiios xDDDD

**Pairing: **Huddy.

**Spoilers**: no hay. Bastante atemporal.

**Resumen:** House y Cuddy reciben un paquete que permitirá a Wilson conocer un poco más su pasado. Michigan.

**Comentarios:** La idea surgió hace varios años, pero no la acabé hasta hace poco. Y aunque tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre este fic (pocas buenas y muchas malas xD), voy a optar por no decir ninguna y que hable él por sí solo, que para eso me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas terminarlo xDDD ¡Ah! Y tengo que aclarar, que esto es algo así como "una idea de lo que pudo ser", aunque luego no crea para nada que fue así xDDDDDD

**Dedicatorias:** No tengo muy claro que os vaya a gustar, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que este fic, se lo dedico a Leti y a Lore, porque me acompañan sin saberlo y desde hace ya un par de años en esta aventura llamada Huddy, y porque todavía no he leído un fic suyo que no me deje buen sabor de boca. Y porque me apetece, qué cojones xDDDDDDD

NatY

Pd. Según Pau, voy a dejarlos ciegos de tanto rodar los ojos. Sé que no lo entenderéis y que no os importa bien poco, pero lo pongo porque le dije a ella hace meses que lo pondría xDDDDDDDDDD

'

_**PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO**_

'

No le había dado tiempo de pisar el felpudo del hospital y ya había divisado a Cuddy acercándose a él.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije –le susurró a Wilson mientras la Decana acortaba distancias. –Me desea demasiado –confesó mientras el oncólogo rodaba los ojos.

-Te recomiendo que hoy revises tú el correo ordinario –aconsejó Cuddy cuando llegó donde estaban. –Aprovecha que tus chicos están en consultas.

-¿¡Me has mandado un regalito!? –preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Yo no –contestó ella mientras se alejaba y volvía a su despacho.

-¿Tú no? –House miró a Wilson y éste levantó los hombros en señal de no tener ni idea. -¿Qué significa tú no? –cuestionó a gritos.

-Pues eso mismo, House –replicó ella girándose a la vez que abría la puerta para entrar a la zona de consultas con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Esto es muy raro… -murmuró House, ya dentro del ascensor.

-¿No tienes curiosidad? –preguntó Wilson.

-La tienes tú por los dos.

Entró en su despacho –con Wilson detrás- y lo primero que hizo fue empezar a revisar el correo. Cartas, cartas, cartas, cartas, cartas, publicidad, cartas y… Voilá. Un sobre dos veces más grande de lo normal. Demasiado centrado para disimular la euforia, lo agarró con todas sus ganas y comprobó el destinatario. Anne Balten.

-¿Quién es Anne Balten? –curioseó Wilson, que había mirado el nombre por encima del hombro de House.

-Me suena, pero no consigo recordar de…

No acabó la frase. Acababa de acordarse de Anne Balten: rubia, pelo liso, de ojos verdes y con un cuerpo que quitaría el hipo a muchos. Aunque claro, no sabía si hoy, más de 20 años después, seguiría conservándose igual de bien.

-¿Quién es Anne Balten? –repitió Wilson al ver su cara.

-Esto no tiene sentido –lo ignoró House.

-¿¡Quién es Anne Balten!? –insistió James, desquiciado de tanto misterio.

-¿Por qué iba Balten a…

-¡Se acabó! –gritó Wilson cogiendo el sobre y disponiéndose a abrirlo.

-¿Qué haces? –House le quitó el sobre y lo abrazó como si de su mayor tesoro se tratase.

-Deja de hacerte preguntas estúpidas y abre el sobre de una vez. Seguro que en él encontrarás la respuesta.

House, dándose cuenta de que –por una vez y sin que sirviese de precedente- Wilson tenía razón, abrió el sobre y lo basculó en la mesa de cristal.

Un CD, una especie de libreta con tapa dura azul y una nota con una sola línea escrita.

-¿No doy ni para una carta? –bromeó House cogiendo el papel. –Qué decepción…

-¿Qué dice?

House le dedicó una mirada de "ya basta" antes de empezar a leer para contestarle.

_ "Pon el CD antes de abrir la libreta. Y por una vez en tu vida, ¡hazme caso, House!_

_Anne"_

-¿Se puede saber de qué conoces a la tal Anne Balten para que pueda hablarte en ese tono?

-¿No te lo he dicho ya? –bufó House harto de tanta pregunta.

-Pues no –contestó Wilson.

-Oh… -House meneó un par de veces la cabeza para centrarse. –Balten es una compañera de universidad.

-¿De Hopkins?

-No –negó mientras metía el CD en el ordenador. -De Michigan.

Por suerte, Wilson se había quedado tan shockeado por la respuesta que pudo meter el CD y ver que sólo contenía un archivo de vídeo en total silencio. Estaba a punto de sacarlo y tirarlo a la basura, cuando se acordó de Cuddy y su aparición en la entrada. Demasiado rápido para no estar esperándolo. Demasiado temprano para echarle la bronca por llegar tarde.

-¿Crees que Cuddy tiene algo que ver? –preguntó Wilson, que parecía estar leyéndole el pensamiento.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Bueno, pues averigüémoslo, ¿no? –sugirió Wilson.

-¿Averigüémoslo? ¿Primera del plural? –sonrió House.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, así que… -se disculpó el oncólogo.

-Ya…

-Oye, que si quieres me voy –dijo Wilson poniéndose muy serio y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera –lo paró House justo cuando estaba a punto de salir. –No estoy seguro de poder ver esto yo solo.

-¿Por qué? –investigó.

-¿Lo quieres ver o no? –disimuló House, señalando a la pantalla.

Wilson no contestó, sino que se acercó de nuevo y se puso a su lado, pero sentado en la mesa en vez de en la silla.

-Venga –Wilson le dio un codazo a la altura del codo. –Dale al play.

-Ni que el sobre fuese para ti… -bufó House.

-¿Un sobre de una chica que conoces de Michigan, la misma Michigan de la que casi no me has hablado y la misma Michigan a la que fuiste con Cuddy? Es mucho mejor que un sobre para mí –confesó Wilson. –¡Dale al play!

Y por no aguantarlo más, le dio.


	2. Chapter 2

Para esos reviews que no puedo contestar: gracias.

* * *

Con ver el primer segundo, ambos ya sabían que aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser un vídeo casero. Parecía enfocar a un salón, concretamente, al sofá del salón. Y más concretamente, a la mujer sentada en el sofá del salón. Todavía rubia, todavía con el pelo liso, todavía de ojos verdes y todavía con un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo –al menos sentada-.

-¿Ésa es Balten? –preguntó Wilson.

-Sí.

-Está buena –comentó el oncólogo.

-Lo sigue estando –corrigió House.

No les dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque justo en ese momento, el que suponían que le había dado al botón de grabar, se acercaba también al sofá. Un hombre de pelo moreno con una melena a lo Chase y de la altura de Wilson se sentó justo al lado de Balten.

-¿Y ése quién es? –curioseó Wilson, que no entendía nada.

-¿Vas a darme el coñazo todo el vídeo? –replicó House para que se callase.

'

_-Hola a los dos –comenzó Balten. Para House, seguía teniendo exactamente la misma voz de hacía más de 20 años. Para Wilson tenía una voz suave que, junto a su apariencia, le recordaba a Amber. –House, espero que no hayas tirado esto a la basura._

_-En realidad -la interrumpió el hombre de al lado-, seguramente Lisa ya lo ha pillado en la entrada y le ha metido la curiosidad en el cuerpo con lo de "avisa a House de que mire él el correo". _

_ -No me interrumpas, Jack –lo miró la rubia, enfadada._

_'  
_

-¿Jack? ¿Quién es Jack? –le preguntó Wilson.

-No me puedo creer que sigan juntos –murmuró House mientras sonreía al verlos.

-¿Seguir juntos? ¿Ya estaban juntos? –insistió James.

-Ssssshhhhh, que no oigo –lo riñó su mejor amigo.

-Joder, ¡es que no me entero de nada! –se quejó Wilson.

House rodó los ojos y le dio al pause.

-Anne Balten –señaló a la rubia del ordenador-, Jack Raden –señaló al moreno. –A ambos los conozco de Michigan.

-¿Amigos de la universidad? –preguntó Wilson.

-Supongo –dijo House levantando los hombros. Luego siguió con su explicación. –Anne era la compañera de habitación de Cuddy y Jack era el mejor amigo de mi compañero de piso y a su vez, el novio de Anne. Bueno, eso lo sigue siendo por lo que veo. No me puedo creer que sigan juntos –repitió sonriendo de nuevo y más bien para sí mismo. –Un lío, lo sé –manifestó al ver la cara desencajada de Wilson.

-Anne compañera de Cuddy, Jack novio de Anne –resumió Wilson.

-Básicamente.

-¿Y te mandan un sobre con un vídeo y una libreta porque…?

-No tengo ni puñetera idea.

Se miraron y no tardaron ni dos segundos en decidir el siguiente paso.

Play.

'

_ -Perdona, sigue. Pero no me dirás que no tengo razón… -comentó Jack justo cuando ella iba a hablar de nuevo, ganándose otra mirada asesina. _

_ -Os preguntaréis el por qué de esto –continuó Balten, mirando de nuevo a cámara. -Bueno, Lisa no se lo preguntará porque ella hizo regalos, pero tú sí, House. Mira por un momento el calendario y ponte a echar cuentas. _

_ -Anne… -bufó Jack. _

_ -Vale, ya se lo digo yo –dijo sonriendo. –Este mes hace justo 25 años. _

_'  
_

-¿De qué hace 25 años? –preguntó Wilson a House, que se dedicó a ignorarlo.

'

_-25 años que nos conocimos, y que os conocisteis –siguió Jack, como si hubiese escuchado a Wilson. _

_ -Son vuestras bodas de plata –proclamó Balten riéndose._

_'  
_

-¿Vuestras? –siguió preguntando Wilson. -Pero, ¿no has seguido en contacto con ellos, no? Un momento… ¿Vuestras bodas de plata? –repitió recalcando el vuestras. –¡Tú y Cuddy!

House, con cara de mala ostia, pulsó el pause de nuevo.

-¿¡Por qué lo paras!? –gritó Wilson.

-Te prometo que como no dejes de preguntar por cada cosa que dicen, te echo.

-Me da igual.

-Y luego no te dejo ver el vídeo –añadió House, para horror de Wilson.

-Vale, está bien. Me callo. Pero, ¿son las vuestras, no? Las tuyas y de Cuddy.

House afirmó con la cabeza tímidamente y volvió a darle al play.

'

_-Y como nosotros hemos tenido nuestro regalo de bodas de plata –comentaba Jack, mientras señalaba a un cuadro enorme y lleno de fotos que había justo encima del sofá-, hemos pensado que vosotros también os merecéis el vuestro. Pero claro, lo vuestro era un poco más difícil de pensar. _

_ -¿Un poco? –insinuó Anne haciéndolos sonreír a todos. _

_ -Un poco mucho, sí. Sobre todo por el hecho de que a uno de vosotros le perdimos la pista después de la universidad. Y no miro a nadie –Jack empezó a acercarse a la cámara mientras la miraba fijamente._

_ -Cielo, te recuerdo que Lisa también está viendo el vídeo._

_ -¡Cierto! –dio un par de pasos atrás para volver a sentarse en el sofá. –Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro de quién hablo, ¿no? –le preguntó a Anne. _

_ -Sí, Jack –reafirmó Balten aguantando la risa. –Claro, clarísimo. _

_ -Pues eso. Que era difícil, pero al final al grande de Pet se le ha ocurrido una idea viendo una serie y nos ha gustado, así que, aquí estamos._

_'  
_

House paró el vídeo.

-¿Por qué lo paras? ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Wilson.

-No. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, ya vemos por dónde van los tiros y como nunca te ha gustado hablar de tu época en Michigan, pues…

-Peter Peterson, Pet, era mi compañero de piso y el mejor amigo de Jack –dijo House, como toda respuesta. –No sabía que siguiesen manteniendo el contacto.

-Oh –murmulló Wilson, al darse cuenta de que sólo había parado para darle explicaciones.

Sin que ninguno dijese nada más, el primero le dio de nuevo al play.

'

_-Por cierto, –siguió Jack-. Pet lamenta no poder estar en este acto tan importante para todos –comentó en tono irónico- pero os manda saludos._

_-¡Oh! –añadió Anne. –Y me ha dicho que te diga que le encanta tu regalo, Lisa. _

_-¿Otra cámara de fotos? –bufó Jack mirando a la cámara que lo grababa, como si fuese realmente Lisa Cuddy. -¿En serio? ¿No sabes ya cómo se comporta Pet con una cámara de fotos nueva? –señaló al cuadro lleno de fotos de encima del sofá. _

_-Le ha hecho fotos hasta a los zapatos que me compré antes de ayer –agregó Anne riéndose. _

_-Bueno, a lo que íbamos. Que lamenta no estar aquí, pero nos ha dejado una carta para que os la leamos. –Jack estiró la mano hasta una mesita que había al lado del sofá y cogió un papel. Se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a leer: _

"_Queridos Lis y cabrón del compañero de piso del que sé lo poco que me cuenta Lis: _

_Dejo esta carta para que los dos panolis estos os la lean, ya que los mamones de mis jefes me han puesto una operación de cirugía justo a esta hora y no puedo estar presente a la hora de grabar el jodido vídeo. _

_Puede que…"_

_-¿¡Llego a tiempo!?-gritó una voz desconocida para Wilson, pero no para House. -¿Estás leyendo mi carta? ¡Yo la leo!_

_Un hombre de la misma estatura que House, rubio y con el pelo corto y hacia arriba, hizo acto de presencia y se sentó al lado de Balten. Pet cogió la carta, empezó a leerla rápidamente y de golpe la lanzó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayese detrás del sofá. _

_-¡Pet! –gritó Balten._

_-Era una mierda –confesó el susodicho. -¿Por dónde ibas? –le preguntó a Jack. _

_-Por el "puede que te preguntes, House, a qué viene todo esto cuando…"_

_-Oh sí –lo interrumpió-, ya sé dónde. Yo te lo resumo –dijo mirando a cámara. –Que lo hacemos por Lis y no por ti. Qué sabemos que pasas de estas cosas, pero nos ha entrado la melancolía al encontrar las fotos de la época de Michigan y como a estos dos les hemos hecho el collage –señaló al cuadro de arriba- y hemos intercambiado detalles entre todos, decidimos incluirte en el lote. Al fin y al cabo eras del clan. Eso, y que, joder macho, para haberte ido antes de tiempo, sales en la mitad de las fotos –terminó haciendo reír a Anne y a Jack. _

_-Bueno, vamos al tema porque a este paso el vídeo durará media hora y no es plan –comentó Balten. –Nosotros hemos recibido el cuadro de nuestra vida en fotos –volvió a señalar hacia arriba-, Pet ha recibido la cámara y la sudadera…_

_-Oooohhhh, mi adorada sudadera de Michigan –exclamó Pet, callándose al ver la cara de Balten. –Perdón._

_-Pet ha recibido la cámara y la sudadera –repitió Anne para situarse-, y les hemos mandado a los gemelos una cinta horripilante que es una especie de banda sonora de su paso por Michigan y que espero no tener que volver a escuchar nunca más –contó poniendo cara de dolor. –Así que, nos quedabais vosotros._

_'  
_

Wilson paró el vídeo tímidamente.

-¿Me explicas quiénes son los gemelos? –suplicó.

-Eran dos hermanos, un chico y una chica. Pet tuvo que hacer un trabajo con él y se hizo colega suyo. Y como él y su hermana eran gemelos y venían en pack, pues… -dijo House, dejando que Wilson terminase la frase como él quisiera.

-¿También amigos? –preguntó el oncólogo.

-Dejémoslo en colegas –concretó House. -Y con todo explicado…

Play.

'

_-Pensar algo para Lisa era, a voz de pronto, fácil, pero pensar algo para House… –continuó Jack. _

_-Y entonces aparecí yo –lo interrumpió Pet- con mi maravillosa idea sacada de la mejor serie del mundo mundial y les encantó a todos. _

_-A Victor y a Vectra no les gustó –comentó Jack._

_-Pero los gemelos Kovac son unos idiotas a los que les hemos perdido la pista hace casi veinte años y que sólo nos respondieron cuando recibieron la cinta horripilante. _

_-¡Pet! –gritó de nuevo Balten, haciendo que él saltase en el sitio. _

_-¿¡Qué, mujer, qué!? ¡Un día me va a dar un infarto por tu culpa! _

_-Sí, Lisa, hemos encontrado a los gemelos y por fin nos han contestado –comentó Jack ignorando a los otros dos, que seguían riñendo. –Era parte de la sorpresa. Y no, House, con ellos no manteníamos el contacto, pero los buscamos por todo este rollo y llegamos a la conclusión de que la única manera de que colaborasen con vuestro regalo era haciéndoles uno a ellos._

_-Raden, dile a tu mujer que deje de discutir conmigo de una vez._

_-Jack, dile a Pet que ésta es mi casa y que como no se deje de decir sandeces lo echo a patadas._

_-¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ LOS DOS! –gritó Jack. –Y ahora, daos la mano._

_-¿La mano? ¿A Balten? –preguntó Pet con tono de "ni de coña". –¡Lo que le voy a dar es un pedazo de abrazo! –reveló lanzándose contra la rubia, que empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia mientras le respondía al abrazo. _

_-Dios, si lo sé hago que os caséis vosotros dos y me ahorro los dolores de cabeza. _

_-Eso nunca, que entonces no os habrían salido esos hijos tan guapos que tenéis –mencionó Pet mientras dejaba de abrazar a Balten. _

_-Y hablando de mis hijos –especificó Anne. -Lisa, Lizzie me ha dicho hoy antes de irse al cole que como no te vea en menos de un mes te destronará y te quitará el título de madrina. _

_-Es genial Lis –empezó a contar Pet mirando a la cámara mientras sonreía-, desde que le han contado un cuento sobre reyes en el que salía gente con títulos nobiliarios, anda destronando a todo el mundo. Ayer destronó a su hermano del sofá y le quitó el título de "rey del mando" -dijo como si aquella fuese la frase más graciosa del mundo. _

_-Anda -comentó Jack-, por eso estaba G tan enfadado cuando subí a preguntarle si lo tenía que llevar a fútbol o prefería coger él el coche. _

_-¿Podemos centrarnos, por favor? –suplicó Anne. _

_-Creo que tendríamos que grabar otro video –sugirió Jack. _

_ -¡Ah, no! –negó Pet. –Así va perfecto. Es natural 100% -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y totalmente fingida. _

_ -¿Por dónde íbamos? –preguntó Raden dando por imposible a Pet._

_ -Por el principio –contestó Pet sin quitar la sonrisa falsa. _

_ -Ah, sí –se metió Anne. –Regalos. Que teníamos regalos para todos, pero faltaban los vuestros y se solucionó con la idea de Pet. Y sí, Pet –dijo al ver que iba a volver a hablar- hablo de tu maravillosa idea sacada de la serie de televisión de los flashbacks._

_ -¡Se llama Lost! –especificó como si no saberlo fuese el peor de los pecados._

_ -Pues de Lost –repitió Balten para que se quedase contento. –Y la idea era… -se quedó callada unos segundos y luego miró a Pet. -¿La quieres contar tú, ya que estás aquí? –le preguntó como si estuviese hablando con un niño de seis años. _

_ -¡Oh! Me encantaría. Gracias por cederme tal honor, adorada Anne –le dijo besándole la mano y haciendo que los otros dos rodasen los ojos. _

_-En serio, ¿por qué sigue siendo tu mejor amigo? –le preguntó ella a su marido._

_-Porque me quiere –contestó Pet rápidamente mirándola mientras pestañeaba coquetamente. –Igual que tú. -Luego volvió a mirar a cámara. –La idea es muy simple. Ya que durante los años de Michigan hemos compartido unos cuantos muchos momentos, y ya que como he dicho House es un petardo, sale en la mitad de las fotos y había que aprovecharlas, hemos decidido mandaros la foto del recuerdo de vosotros dos que más nos guste. Bueno, menos Victor, que como es un capullo que tiene que destacar en todo ha hecho un dibujo porque no había foto del momento. Y mira que tenía fotos para elegir el muy…_

_-Pet… -lo interrumpió Balten._

_-Sí, tienes razón. No se merece que pierda el tiempo insultándolo. Y como espero que ya supongáis, las fotos están en el álbum que va en el sobre con el CD. Porque, ¿meteréis el álbum con el CD, no? –preguntó a los otros dos. _

_-Como ya supones, sí –le contestó Jack. _

_-Nos hemos tomado la molestia de añadir un breve comentario debajo de cada foto para que más o menos sepáis de qué estamos hablando, aunque fijo que con la foto ya lo sabéis. Bueno, claro, menos con el dibujo de míster soy perfecto y paso de mis amigos como si de House se tratase…_

_-Pet –lo volvió a interrumpir la rubia. _

_-¿Esta vez ha sido por lo de Kovak o por lo de House?_

_-Por lo de Kovak –contestó sonriendo._

_-Ah, eso me parecía, porque lo de House lo decía porque el chaval lo hizo con estilo, oye. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fue lo suficientemente listo como para no alejarse de la morenaza, explosiva, simpática y buena amiga de Lisa Cuddy –terminó en tono solemne. _

_-¿Sigues agradecido por lo de la cámara, verdad? –lo descubrió Jack._

_-Totalmente –afirmó. –Gracias Lis, gracias, gracias, gracias. Es la mejor cámara del mundo mundial. La que tenía antes a su lado era una mierda. _

_-¡Si te la regalé yo! –se quejó Jack. _

_-¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que no fuese una mierda. ¿Por qué crees que casi no la usaba?_

_-¡Podías grabar video!_

_-Sí, pero ni siquiera grababa el audio. _

_-Pero tenía 3 Megapixeles. _

_-Y un flash que no alumbraba a más de un metro. _

_-Pues para las próximas navidades te va a regalar al…_

_-Siento interrumpiros –argumentó Balten señalando hacia la calle, donde se escuchaba el sonido de un autobús alejándose-, pero L y G acaban de llegar, así que tenéis veinte segundos para despediros. _

_-House, capullo, nunca me has devuelto el Walkman –comenzó Pet. –Lis… -le guiñó un ojo a la cámara. _

_-Lisa, como este año faltes a mi cumpleaños te cortaré los dedos pulgares –siguió Jack. _

_-Espero que os guste el regalo –confesó Anne con una sonrisa sincera. -Es simple, pero conociéndoos es lo que más os iba a gustar, así que… Lisa, no nos mates por hacerte recordar. House, con que no tires esto nada más verlo, me conformo. Y por favor, pórtate… -se quedó un par de segundos callada, sin saber cómo continuar. –Compórtate y punto –terminó al oír la puerta abrirse. _

_-¿Qué hacéis delante de la cámara? –preguntó una voz juvenil. -¿Os vais a grabar haciendo un trío? _

_-¿Un trío de qué? –replicó una voz infantil y lo suficientemente inocente como para no entender a su hermano. -¿Estáis jugando a algo? ¿Al Póker? Yo quiero jugar al Póker._

_-Tú no sabes jugar al Póker –le contestó la voz del adolescente._

_-Sí sé, me enseñó madrina la última vez que vino. _

_-¡Ey! –la ignoró su hermano. -¿Estáis grabando el video del regalo?_

_-Sí –contestó Anne sonriendo. –Venid aquí a saludar, que estamos a punto de apagarlo. _

_Un chico de unos diecisiete años bastante parecido a su padre se sentó a su lado y una niña de unos siete, clavadita a su madre, apareció corriendo y se sentó en las rodillas de Pet, que empezó a ponerle caras nada más cogerla. _

_-Venga gente, decid adiós –pidió Jack mientras él lo decía con la mano. _

_-Adiós pareja –Pet en un descanso de hacer caras._

_-Espero que os guste –Balten sonriendo. _

_-¿Cuántas intentontas lleváis ya? –el hijo a su padre mientras ambos dicen adiós con la mano. _

_-¡Madrina! ¡Te quiero! –la rubia enana sonriendo mientras Pet le hace cosquillas. _

_Todos dicen adiós a la vez por un par de segundos y…_

_-Greg, cariño, levántate y apaga la cámara –pidió Anne. _

_Y el joven adolescente dejó de hablar con su padre para acercarse cada vez más, y no sin antes poner una cara ridícula, apagar la cámara._

_'_

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_'  
_

El vídeo había acabado hacía más de un minuto pero House todavía no había dicho nada y Wilson no se atrevía a interrumpir su "momento de pensar". Estaba seguro, por lo poco que habían hablado minutos antes del tema, de que House no sabía nada de lo que el futuro les había deparado al trío del vídeo, de que dos de los componentes tenían un par de hijos y mucho menos, del nombre de uno de esos niños.

Sin decir nada, se movió un poco, cogió el álbum que había quedado abandonado encima de la mesa y se lo ofreció al nefrólogo, que pareció reaccionar por fin al ver algo azul delante de su cara.

-¿Son majos, verdad? –le preguntó a Wilson mientras cogía el álbum.

-Eso parece. Teníais que ser un clan muy raro –insinuó Wilson sonriendo.

-Lo éramos. Y ellos lo siguen siendo.

-Bueno, vosotros también lo seguís siendo –añadió sin que ninguno de los dos necesitase que Wilson concretase.

-Un poco –contestó House sonriendo. –No sabía que Cuddy siguiera en contacto con ellos.

-A mí me habló un par de veces de unos amigos de la universidad y de su ahijada, pero no sabía que esos amigos eran comunes.

-Bueno, ya no lo son.

-Algo serán si te han mandado eso –dijo Wilson señalando al álbum.

-Esto lo han hecho por Cuddy –explicó House.

-¿Y el nombre del chico también? –replicó.

-Bueno, supongo, por la edad del chico, que todavía me tenían reciente –dijo sonriendo e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Me voy a mi despacho, que tengo mucho papeleo que hacer y en menos de cinco minutos tengo la primera consulta.

-¿Te vas ahora que voy a abrir el "regalo"? –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir esto último.

-Creo que eso te toca verlo a ti solo, House. Son tus recuerdos. Además, ya he cotilleado bastante por hoy –disimuló mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la salida.

House sacó el CD del ordenador y lo metió en la funda en la que venía. Estaba a punto de abrir el álbum cuando…

-¿Luego me lo enseñarás, verdad? –preguntó Wilson asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Que te lo enseñe Cuddy, que tiene uno igual –contestó haciéndolo sonreír.

Y seguro de que Wilson no lo iba a molestar en un buen rato, abrió la tapa de aquella libreta.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a los que no puedo contestar!

* * *

Aquel día más que nunca agradecía programar todos los días un descanso corto a media mañana. Se había pasado todas las consultas de su especialidad pensando en aquel vídeo, en House y en Cuddy siendo jóvenes y en los amigos que habían compartido tiempo atrás, igual que lo compartían ahora a él. Todo aquello era… Raro. Nunca había pensado en si House había tenido amigos en la universidad. Sólo cuando vino aquel hombre hacía unos años, y tampoco era que se hubiese parado a pensarlo mucho. Era algo que, conociendo a House, pertenecía totalmente al pasado. Pero ahora… Había un punto de unión entre su pasado y su presente. Sabía que se habían conocido en Michigan, pero no cuánto. No sabía que por aquella eran amigos ni que tenían muchos recuerdos en común. No sabía casi nada sobre la amistad juvenil de House y…

-Cuddy, ¿estás ocupada? –le preguntó asomándose a su despacho.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con una taza en una mano y una especie de libreta abierta en la otra.

-¿Vienes a cotillear? –dijo sonriendo, al verlo mirar el álbum.

-La verdad es que sí –elevó los hombros en señal de que no iba a mentir.

-¿House se ha negado a enseñártelo? –investigó Cuddy.

-Lo he dejado solo hace un par de horas y no he vuelto a pasar por allí. Preferí venir aquí porque supuse que tú ya lo tendrías más digerido.

-¿No lo ha tirado? –abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. –Anne se alegrará de saberlo.

-Cuddy… -la llamó con tono confuso.

-Dime.

-¿Me puedes explicar todo esto?

Ella sonrió y le señaló el sofá que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó ella, para coger un punto de partida.

-He visto el vídeo y poco más.

-Y, ¿qué quieres que te explique?

-¿Erais amigos? –Cuddy puso cara de no entender la pregunta. –Quiero decir, ¿salíais por ahí y todas esas cosas?

-¿Estamos hablando de todos o sólo de nosotros dos?

-De todos. Y de vosotros dos –añadió al final, muerto de curiosidad.

-Éramos amigos, pero teníamos una amistad un poco rara. No quedábamos a una hora exacta en un bar concreto ni íbamos todos juntos al cine, pero sí, éramos amigos.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? Todos –agregó al ver la cara de Cuddy.

-Anne era mi compañera de piso, así que la conocí nada más llegar a la universidad. A Jack lo conocí porque tuve que hacer un trabajo con él. Un rollazo que hacía la universidad. Lo llamaban integración –Cuddy rodó los ojos dando a entender lo poco que creía en aquello. –La cuestión es que me tocó con él y congeniamos muy rápido.

-¿Saliste con él? –preguntó Wilson.

-No. No, por Dios –contestó ella riendo. –Jack es, por mucho que suene a tópico, como un hermano para mí. Un día estábamos hablando en el campus y apareció Anne con no sé qué historia sobre la lavadora –Cuddy volvió a sonreír al recordar aquello-. No se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupada hasta que Jack se lo hizo saber.

-¿Y ahí se enamoraron?

-Ves demasiadas telenovelas Wilson –insinuó Cuddy. –Pero sí, más o menos ahí se enamoraron –dijo haciendo que el oncólogo sonriese– y ese mismo día estuvieron juntos. Al poco tiempo, Jack decidió presentarle su nueva novia a su mejor amigo, al que, curiosamente, también había conocido en los famosos trabajos de "integración" –apuntilló con los dedos. –Ahora que lo pienso, le debemos mucho a esos trabajos… -empezó a cavilar consigo misma.

-¿El amigo es Peterson?

-Sí –respondió volviendo al tema-, el amigo es Pet.

-Y, ¿qué pasó?

-Pues nada. Se la presentó y no hay más.

-Y, ¿dónde entra House en la ecuación?

-Bueno, House era el compañero de piso de Pet, así que House ya conocía a Jack. A Anne la conoció el primer día que Pet les dejó su habitación como picadero –sonrió.

-¿Y a ti? –curioseó.

-A mí por esa época -generalizó. -Era una de las mejores amigas de Pet y la compañera de piso de Anne. Además estaba ese asunto de Pet por ahí… -hizo un gesto con las manos para aligerar el tema. -Era inevitable.

-¿El asunto de Pet?

-Digamos que hubo un tiempo en el que yo le gustaba.

-¿Saliste con Pet? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No Wilson, no estuve con Pet –sonrió. –Nunca dije que fuese recíproco. No le duró mucho, pero para él fue muy importante porque fui la primera chica que le gustó después de salir de una relación de varios años y… Una historia muy larga.

-Y ahí conociste a House –se centró Wilson.

-Más o menos –volvió a generalizar. –La cuestión es que entre unos y otros, siempre acabábamos juntos. No lo hacíamos queriendo, no decidíamos el día anterior dónde ni cuándo quedar, pero siempre era todo igual. Cada uno tenía sus amistades aparte pero ni ellos querían integrarse ni nosotros lo intentamos. Bueno, excepto cuando yo estaba en segundo y a Pet le tocó hacer el trabajo de integración con ManKovak. ¿Sabes quiénes son los Kovak?

-Sí, House me explicó esa parte. Aunque… ¿ManKovak? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Como eran hermanos a House y a Pet se les ocurrió la fenomenal idea, nótese la ironía, de llamarlos ManKovak y WoKovak para distinguirlos. -Wilson sonrió ante lo sobrenatural de aquella distinción. –Lo raro es que a ellos no les importaba. Espera… ¿House te explicó parte de esta historia? Sorprendente –dijo asombrada.

–Me explicó lo básico para entender el vídeo y para saber quiénes eran todos. Balten compañera de piso de Cuddy, Raden novio de Balten, Pet mejor amigo de Raden y compañero de piso de House –enumeró mientras iba levantando dedos. –Trabajo con el gemelo y dos más al clan.

-Oh, el clan –murmuró Cuddy con tono nostálgico.

-¿Os llamabais el clan? –preguntó Wilson riéndose.

-No, el Decano nos llamaba el clan.

-¿El Decano os puso nombre?

-Bueno, House ya era una leyenda, para lo bueno y para lo malo, y el resto no es que fuésemos muy santos, así que… Digamos que se sabía nuestros nombres.

-Eso ya es mucho.

-Era demasiado –dijo Cuddy abriendo los ojos e intentando aguantar la sonrisa. –Al final se fueron yendo poco a poco. Primero House, luego Pet al graduarse ese mismo año y al siguiente los gemelos, Jack y Anne.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Ya te he dicho que cada uno tenía sus propias amistades: compañeros de clase y todo eso. Aunque seguía manteniendo el contacto con ellos, por supuesto.

-¿Con House también?

-Jack, Anne y Pet. Siempre Jack, Anne y Pet.

-¿Siempre los tres?

-Son como un pack. Anne siempre dice que es como tener dos maridos –comentó riéndose.

-¿Por qué no mantuviste el contacto con House? –preguntó Wilson sin poder evitarlo. -¿No erais suficiente amigos?

-House ya no era por aquélla un tipo de mantener el contacto, fueran amigos o no.

-Pero, ¿erais amigos o no?

-Teníamos una amistad… Curiosa. Parecida a la de ahora.

-¿También había esa tensión continua? –investigó Wilson sonriendo.

-Oh, sí –afirmó Cuddy con la cabeza. –Es parte de nuestra manera de comunicarnos –lanzó evitando sonreír.

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio. Wilson sin nada que preguntar o sin valor para ello y Cuddy sin nada más que añadir o sin ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué me estáis contando esto ahora? –preguntó Wilson de golpe. –Llevo años intentando que alguno de los dos me cuente algo de aquella época y siempre me habéis dado largas o respuestas cortas.

-A mí nunca me has preguntado directamente –explicó. Wilson iba a replicar, pero ella lo interrumpió. –Piénsalo. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

El oncólogo sonrió en señal de negación.

-Y House… Supongo que esto lo pedía –señaló al sobre y al álbum.

Wilson lo miró como si tuviese cinco años y aquello fuese el juguete más maravilloso del mundo.

-¿Quieres verlo? –le preguntó Cuddy sonriendo.

Wilson asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

-Que te lo enseñe House, que tiene uno igual –sentenció ella haciendo que Wilson recordase que el nefrólogo le había dicho eso mismo.

-Bueno, él me enseñó el video y me introdujo en el tema así que creo que esta parte te toca a ti –comentó inocentemente.

Cuddy, negando con la cabeza, cogió el álbum y se lo ofreció.

-Todo tuyo.

Y Wilson lo abrió por la primera página.


	4. El primer recuerdo de Pet

De nuevo, gracias a esos reviews que no puedo contestar.

* * *

Había dos fotografías en la primera página con un texto escrito al lado de cada una de ellas.

-Creí que era un recuerdo por persona –comentó Wilson.

-Han hecho trampas –contestó Cuddy sonriendo. –Siempre las hemos hecho.

La primera fotografía estaba en la esquina de la derecha. En ella estaban tres chicas y cuatro chicos en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital. La única rubia estaba echada en la cama y parecía tener un par de magulladuras. El chico que había a su lado la abrazaba de tal manera que parecía que nunca más iba a soltarla y a la izquierda de éste, otro los miraba intentando aguantar la risa. House y Cuddy estaban al otro lado, de pie y casi sonriendo. No pudo evitar fijarse en el detalle de que sus manos se estaban rozando. Los dos que quedaban estaban apoyados en los pies de la cama y si no fuese porque ella llevaba el pelo largo y él no, hubiesen parecido la misma persona.

Justo al lado de la foto, empezaba un texto escrito a mano y con una letra parecida a la suya.

_"Inicio yo, porque fue a mí al que se me ocurrió la idea. Y por eso mismo, elijo dos recuerdos. _

_¿Sabéis? siempre he sentido una gran curiosidad por esa relación que teníais. Ese demostrar al mundo que el otro no era importante y que os aguantabais sólo porque no os quedaba remedio…_

_Todo mentira. _

_Sólo vosotros dos y yo vamos a saber cuál es el primer recuerdo. El resto seguramente tendrá en su mente algo diferente y pensamientos totalmente dispares de aquellos momentos tan agónicos. Hasta yo los tengo... En realidad, sólo vosotros dos vais a saber cuál es ese recuerdo. El día en el que descubrí que House no era tan cabrón y que Lis podría haber sido actriz. El día en el que cambiasteis los papeles. El día en el que estuvo ahí para ti. El día en el que descubrí a vuestro verdadero yo… Cuando se refiere al otro. _

_Y todo empieza cuando Lis dejó de hablar con el profesor de endocrinología especializada en aquella fiesta, después de más de una semana intentando conseguirlo…"_

_'  
_

-¿Qué recuerdo es? –preguntó Wilson cuando acabó de leer.

-Uno muy malo –contestó Cuddy sonriendo.

-¿No me lo vas a contar? –interrogó muerto de curiosidad.

-¿Tú qué crees?

'

_ Flashback. _

_Miró a su alrededor mientras la chica con la que estaba no paraba de hablar y sonrió. Adoraba las fiestas universitarias. Gente, alcohol, más gente, más alcohol…_

_Desde donde estaba, podía observar a House y a Lis. House estaba hablando con una compañera de clase y Lis, por fin, estaba hablando con el profesor de endocrinología especializada. Llevaba una semana intentando pillarlo por los pasillos y no había manera. Consiguió encontrarlo en el lugar más inesperado. _

_Fijó de nuevo su atención en la chica (¿Sara? ¿Natalie? No lo recordaba), pero la atención se esfumó cuando vio a Jack acercarse a Lis. ¿Qué hacía? Jack le dijo algo a Lis y ésta se disculpó con el profesor mientras miraba a Jack con ganas de matarlo. Se alejaron un poco y Jack le contó algo. Lis se quedó blanca, asintió y fue a hablar de nuevo con el profesor mientras Jack se iba por el otro lado. Lis llegó al profesor y… ¿Se despide? Pareció darle una disculpa rápida, para luego alejarse hacia donde estaban ellos. _

_Greg –que no le había quitado ojo a Lis desde que habían llegado- y él cruzaron miradas. El primero en llegar a ella fue House. _

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una semana intentando hablar con él y te despides así?_

_-Anne ha tenido un accidente –soltó de golpe. _

_-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Pet. _

_-Jack acaba de venir a decirme que un coche la ha atropellado cuando iba a entrar. A él lo avisó Porter, el de seguridad –especificó-. Por lo que se ve la ambulancia se ha ido hace 5 minutos y entró para avisarnos. A la primera que vio fue a mí, entonces… -aligeró. –Me pidió que os buscase mientras él buscaba a los Kovak._

_-Pero, ¿está bien? –preguntó Pet, muy preocupado. _

_-No lo sé, no lo… -no pudo seguir. –Sólo me ha dicho que nos espera fuera en cinco minutos y si no se irá igualmente. _

_-Vamos –dijo House, muy serio. _

_'  
_

_Empezaron a caminar entre la gente mientras Lis balbuceaba en susurros cosas sin sentido, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la salida House la detuvo._

_-Escúchame. Escúchame –repitió al ver que ella no le prestaba atención. –Jack está mal. Su novia acaba de tener un accidente grave y lo que ahora necesita son ánimos, ánimos que sólo viniendo de ti va a aceptar. ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó él, viéndola a punto de llorar. –Te necesita fuerte, Cuddy. Necesita que seas lo que él no puede ser ahora mismo. Necesita que respondas a lo que él no puede responder. Necesita que tomes las riendas. Necesita a la Cuddy mandona –terminó sonriendo ligeramente y haciendo sonreír también a los otros dos. –Puedes hacerlo. Yo sé que puedes. ¿Vas a ser fuerte? Por Jack. Por Jack y por Anne. _

_Lis asintió varias veces con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pero no empezó a caminar. House apoyó la mano en su hombro, apretó para darle ánimos, y Lis agarró esa mano con la suya propia mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. La oía contar mentalmente. Uno… Dos… Tres…_

_'  
_

_Abrió los ojos y echaron a caminar los tres._

_Se encontraron a Jack justo en la salida, acompañado por los Kovak. _

_-Tenemos que ir todos al hospital, tenemos que… -decía Jack, apresuradamente. _

_-Kovak, ¿habéis traído el coche, verdad? –Lisa tomó las riendas y Victor asintió. –Pues vosotros con Pet. House y yo iremos en el coche de Jack. _

_Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba el coche que les correspondía, pero Pet se paró al oír a Jack quejarse._

_-Te he dicho que me des tus llaves –insistió Lis. -¡No estás para conducir, Jack!_

_-Yo puedo, yo quiero ver a Anne, yo… -tartamudeó, nervioso. _

_-O conduzco yo o no vamos –exigió Lisa mientras se acercaba a Jack y le sacaba las llaves del bolsillo. –Vamos –pidió, ya más calmada, mientras le daba la mano para que echase a caminar. –En diez minutos estaremos allí y ya verás como todo va bien, ¿sí? _

_-Yo no, yo… -siguió Jack, hasta que los perdió de vista. _

_'_

_'_

_'  
_

_Llevaban media hora en el hospital y los médicos sólo les habían dicho que esperasen. Jack estaba sentado entre él y Lis, mientras ésta no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento y no paraba de hablar con él para mantenerlo todo lo entretenido que pudiese. _

_-Ahora, ¿quieres comer algo? –le preguntó, cuando por fin paró de llorar y se calmó un poco. -Hoy nos hemos ido sin cenar. _

_-No hambre, no. _

_-¿Seguro? ¿Ni chocolatinas de la maquinita de los botones? –concretó, sabiendo que a Jack le encantaban ambas cosas. _

_-Bueno, no sé, no… -dijo sin terminar la frase y haciendo a Lisa sonreír. _

_Ésta echó mano a su bolso para coger dinero, pero se dio cuenta de que con las prisas no lo habían recogido de la fiesta. House, a su lado, le dio un puñado de monedas que sacó del bolsillo de sus tejanos. _

_-Luego me lo devuelves –le susurró, sonriendo. _

_Ella asintió y le dio el dinero a Jack. _

_-Tienes la máquina doblando la primera a la derecha. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? _

_-No, baño. _

_-Vale. Si en cinco minutos no vuelves, ¡iré a por ti! –gruñó mientras Jack se alejaba. –Kovak, ¿puedes seguirlo, por favor? Sólo por si acaso –pidió mirando a los gemelos, que salieron uno detrás de otro, aunque Lis sólo se refería a Victor. _

_En el momento en el que perdieron de vista a los tres, Lis empezó a temblar. _

_'  
_

_-Están tardando mucho –susurró, unos minutos después, sin poder soportarlo más. _

_-Estará bien –la calmó House. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? Están tardando mucho. _

_-Lis… -la llamó Pet, que también estaba muy preocupado. Pero no pudo decir más, porque justo apareció el médico. _

_-¿Familiares de Anne Balten?_

_-Amigos –respondió Lis. –No tiene familia cerca. _

_-¿Algún amigo cercano? _

_-Si se refiere a un novio, está en el baño, llegará en cualquier mom… _

_-¿¿¡¡Está Anne bien!!?? –gritó Jack, que justo llegaba. _

_-Supongo que es el novio –les dijo el médico, a lo que ellos asintieron. –La señorita Balten está fuera de peligro –todos suspiraron, aliviados. _

_-¿Está bien? –preguntó Lis, muy seria. -¿Tiene lesiones? _

_-Bueno, ha sufrido un par de magulladuras y hemos tenido que operarla. _

_-¿Por qué? –cuestionó Jack. -¿Operar de qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?_

_-Llegó con un problema respiratorio. _

_-¿Y? –insistió Lis. _

_-Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero todo está bien ahora. _

_-Mire, Doctor… Cullen –añadió ella al ver la chapita en la bata. –Está tratando con un futuro gran cirujano –señaló a Pet-, una leyenda de la medicina sin acabar la universidad –señaló a House-, un pediatra –señaló a Jack-, dos inmunólogos –señaló a los gemelos-, y un intento de endocrinóloga –terminó con ella misma-; así que deje de dar rodeos y díganos lo que ha pasado. _

_-Llegó con un pulmón colapsado y tuvimos que abrirla para resucitarlo. Hasta entonces estuvo respirando a través de aparatos, ya que el otro pulmón, aunque funcionaba, no lo hacía muy bien. En total fueron unos 20 minutos respirando con máquinas, pero como ya sabréis eso no tendría que causar ninguna dificultad. _

_-¿Cabeza? ¿Extremidades?_

_-Tiene un brazo roto y un esguince en el tobillo. Cuando llegó estaba inconsciente y le hicimos un examen completo al cerebro en el que no vimos nada. Estamos esperando a que despierte para comprobar que todo está bien. La verdad es que para el atropello que vivió, tuvo mucha suerte. _

_-Es que mi Anne es muy fuerte –celebró Jack, recuperando sus facultades poco a poco. _

_-¿Podemos pasar a verla? –investigó Lis. _

_-Ahora está inconsciente, pero le vendrá bien tener a alguien conocido cuando despierte. Eso sí –añadió al ver como todos caminaban. –Sólo una persona. _

_-Ve –le dijo al instante Lis a Jack, mientras lo empujaba. _

_-¿Seguro? –preguntó Jack, dispuesto a cederle el sitio, ahora que sabía que todo iba bien. _

_-Ve –repitió. –Y cuando despierte, ven a contárnoslo. Estaremos aquí fuera. Y dile que ha fastidiado mi charla con el profesor Hilber –bromeó mientras Jack ya se alejaba, hablando con el médico. _

_'  
_

_Jack se giró para saludarlos justo antes de doblar la esquina mientras Lisa hacía la señal de victoria con las manos y, un segundo después, ella rompió a llorar, de espaldas a todos. _

_House se acercó por detrás y nada más sentirlo cerca se giró y lo abrazó. _

_-Podría… -sollozaba, sin poder acabar la frase. _

_-Ya está –la consolaba House. _

_-Yo no… La dejé sola… Me vine antes y la dejé sola… Yo no…_

_-Ya pasó, Cuddy. Está bien. _

_-Fue la primera persona que conocí en la universidad. Fue la primera persona con la que hablé. La primera con la que me reí. La primera con la que salí. La primera con la que me tomé algo. Fue la… -gimoteó, incapaz de seguir. _

_-Ey –la llamó, separándola un poco de él y obligándola a mirarlo. –Está todo bien. _

_-Lo he pasado muy mal. Después de lo de mi padre, yo…_

_-Lo sé –descubrió House. –Pero sólo ha sido un accidente de poca gravedad y en dos días estará como una rosa. _

_-Si le llega a pasar algo… _

_-Te buscas otra compañera de piso y listo –bromeó, ganándose un golpe en el pecho de Lis, que sonreía ligeramente, y una colleja de Pet, justo detrás de él. -¡Eh! _

_-Y te la merecías más fuerte –se mofó, mientras los gemelos sonreían detrás. _

_-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó House a Lis. Ella asintió. –Lo has hecho muy bien. Si es que lo tuyo es mandar… _

_-Serías buena actriz –añadió Pet. _

_-¡¡Ha despertado!! –gritó Jack desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras el doctor Cullen lo miraba mal. -¡¡Quiere veros!!_

_'  
_

_Todos echaron a caminar. Todos, menos Lis. House se dio la vuelta y ella suspiró, con la vista gacha. Respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse y luego lo miró. _

_-¿Qué tal? –preguntó, esperando la respuesta a si tenía los ojos hinchados. _

_-Preciosa. _

_-Ya, a la par que ociosa –recitó Lis echando a caminar, a la vez que House también terminaba la frase. –No tienes remedio –exclamó sonriendo cuando Greg llegó a su altura. _


	5. El segundo recuerdo de Pet

Siento la tardanza. Gracias a los que no puedo contestar!

* * *

En la segunda fotografía, situada abajo a la izquierda, sólo estaban House y Cuddy uno al lado de otro. Era una foto de medio cuerpo y Cuddy salía de frente, pero House salía de espaldas, como si se estuviese yendo de la estancia. Eso no evitaba que se estuviesen mirando de esa manera que Wilson había visto tantas veces y que no sabía describir.

Al lado de la foto, el texto decía así:

'

"_Luego está el segundo recuerdo. Elegido porque quería hacer un viceversa. Un tú estás pero tú también. Vosotros me entendéis._

_Nunca supimos el motivo de todo aquello, aunque quizás tuviese que ver el que no preguntásemos. Creo que nos daba miedo preguntar… O quizás éramos más felices viéndolo desde lejos. Yo, al menos, me adjudico la segunda opción. Me pega más. Para el resto la primera, que se jodan. ¡Jodeos, chicos!_

_A lo que íbamos. Era impresionante veros así, tan lejos pero tan cerca; y estoy seguro de que seguiréis igual. Es parte de vuestro sistema de comunicación… Y de defensa. _

_Inicio este álbum con dos recuerdos que os refresquen algo muy importante, por si tenéis esa parte oxidada de tanto grito y tanta negación._

_Porque no conozco una 'amistad' como la vuestra. Y porque la envidio. _

_Espero que estos recuerdos os saquen la misma sonrisa que me saca a mí. _

_Y todo empieza cuando Lis se levantó del sofá al oír a alguien golpear la puerta…"_

_'  
_

-¿Éste también va de lo mismo?- preguntó Wilson.

-Sí –contestó ella.

-Momentos duros en los que os apoyasteis en el otro... –comentó el oncólogo, como si no se lo creyese.

-Eso mismo –sentenció ella intentando dar la conversación por finalizada.

-¿Éste me lo vas a contar? –repitió como en la anterior fotografía.

Cuddy sonrió.

-Tienes suerte de que es corto…

'

'

_Flashback. _

_'  
_

_Alguien golpeó un par de veces la puerta principal. _

_-Ya voy yo eh, no os levantéis –refunfuñó Lis mientras salía por la puerta del salón. – Y tú qué, ¿por qué no abres? –preguntó asomándose a la cocina, que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta de la calle. _

_-Es tu casa –comentó Pet._

_Lis rodó los ojos, le robó la cerveza, bebió un trago, se la devolvió y fue a abrir al empezar a sentir los golpes de nuevo. _

_House estaba al otro lado. Llevaba una mochila colgada del hombro y su cara gritaba "no me hables, no me mires y no me nada" a los cuatro vientos. _

_-¿Qué coño hac… -comenzó ella con tono enfadado._

_-Están aquí –la interrumpió, alto y claro. –Están aquí -repitió susurrando- y no quiero… -dejó la frase sin terminar. _

_Lis abrió la boca para replicar, pero al oírlo se relajó. Asintió con la cabeza un par de veces en señal de que lo entendía –algo que sólo parecía hacer ella— y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasase dentro. _

_-No estaré mucho rato –se empezó a disculpar House mientras caminaba por el pasillo. –Seguramente verán que no estoy y mañana dejarán una nota en secretaría antes de irse. _

_-No te preocupes. No pasa nada –lo calmó ella. _

_-Sabes que no te pediría esto si no… -siguió él. _

_-House, ya basta –lo detuvo. –Te puedes quedar en mi habitación. _

_-No quiero mole…_

_-Te diría que te quedases en el sofá –lo interrumpió-, pero estamos viendo una película. Si no te da más esperar… _

_-En realidad Lis y yo estamos viendo una película –habló Pet por primera vez. –Balten y Jack están metiéndose mano. Y creo que como no volvamos ya cuando lleguemos estarán revolcándose en el sofá –comentó haciendo que los tres pusieran cara de asco al imaginarlos. _

_-Pasa a saludarlos por lo menos –pidió Lis al ver que House caminaba hacia su habitación y no se paraba en el salón. _

_-Voy a dejar esto primero –apuntó mostrándoles la mochila y sin parar de avanzar. _

_-¿Vosotros dos no estabais enfadados? –le preguntó Pet a Lis por lo bajo nada más entrar House a la habitación. _

_-Hoy no –dijo ella como toda respuesta. _

_-¿Hoy no? –repitió Pet, incrédulo. _

_-Hoy no –recalcó duramente al ver como House caminaba hacia ellos. – ¡Vamos a entrar! –gritó haciendo que los otros dos sonriesen. –Tenéis 5 segundos para vestiros. _

_-No estamos haciendo nada malo –dijo Balten frustrada. _

_-Nadie dijo que fuese malo –comentó House cuando ya todos estaban en el salón. _

_-¡House! –celebró Jack al verlo. -¿Te apuntas a ver la película? _

_-No, sólo vine a saludaros. _

_-Además, no es que vosotros estéis atendiendo mucho a la televisión –declaró Lis._

_-Si estamos atendiendo –replicó Balten. _

_-¿Cómo se llama el protagonista? –preguntó Pet mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Sabía que no tenían ni idea de la respuesta porque él tampoco la sabía y llevaba casi una hora viéndola. _

_-Se llama… Se llama… _

_-Estáis atendiendo mucho, sí –ironizó Lis. _

_-¿Cómo se llama el protagonista? –interrogó House a Lis. _

_-Se llama… -y no supo que contestar. –Tienes pinta de estar cansado, deberías ir a dormir. Además, ¿tú no venías sólo a saludar? –le recordó indignada porque la hubiese metido en aquel compromiso. _

_-Sólo a saludar –repitió House. –Y tienes razón, estoy cansado así que me voy a apropiar de tu cama –contó dándoles la espalda para irse mientras miraba a Cuddy. _

_Pet cogió la cámara que lo acompañaba a todos lados y les hizo una foto. Le encantaba cuando se miraban de esa manera tan indescifrable. _

_-Ah no –protestó ella yendo detrás de él y saliendo de la estancia. –Ni se te ocurra… ¡House! –gritó un par de segundos después, cuando un colchón rechinó porque House se había lanzado encima. _

_-¿Éstos no estaban enfadados? –le preguntó Balten mientras oían como discutían en la habitación. _

_-Hoy no –dijo Pet._

_-¿Hoy no? –corearon a la vez Balten y Jack._

_-A mí no me preguntéis, es lo que me ha dicho Lis. _

_-Hoy no… -insistió Jack. –¡Me gusta!_

_-¿El que te gusta? –curioseó Cuddy, que volvía a entrar. _

_-Nada –intentaron disimular todos. _

_-Lo hacéis fatal, chicos –reveló sonriendo. _

_-Lisa… _

_-Qué, Jack –dijo con tono de resignación, sabiendo que llegaba la pregunta._

_-¿Por qué House se va a…_

_-¡Cuddy! –la llamó el susodicho desde la habitación. -¿Este camisón es tuyo? ¡Oh! Lo es, porque huele a ti. ¿Me lo dejas para dormir? Creo que si lo rompo un poco por aquí…_

_-¡Aaaaajjjj! –gruñó ella. –Ya no veo el final de la película… -masculló mientras volvía a su habitación. _

_-Tampoco es que fuese muy interesante. Ni siquiera te sabías el nombre del protagonista –gritó Balten intentando consolarla._

_-Hoy no –continuó Jack cuando Cuddy ya no estaba. -¿Alguien lo entiende?_

_-No –contestó Pet. –Pero, ¿quién los entiende? _

_Y los tres levantaron los hombros en señal de no saber y de, reconozcámoslo, no querer hacerlo. _

_'  
_

_Fin Flashback. _


	6. El recuerdo de Anne

Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Me fui de viaje de placer y me olvidé por completo de actualizar a la vuelta. Gracias Laumar por recordármelo!

* * *

Wilson pasó de página sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el recuerdo anterior y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la foto elegida por Anne Balten.

-No te hagas ideas raras –lo avisó Cuddy.

-¿Ideas raras por esto? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –ironizó mientras observaba una vez más la foto.

La foto ocupada la mitad baja del cuaderno y mostraba a House y Cuddy durmiendo. En un sofá. Juntos. Abrazados. Con la mano de él rodeando la cintura de ella y…

-¿Quieres leer el texto ya? –pidió ella al ver como se fijaba cada vez más en los detalles.

…encima de la foto:

¡

"_Me gusta este recuerdo. Jack lleva media hora diciéndome que es muy simple, pero en el fondo vosotros lo erais… _

_El sacrificio de uno por el intentarlo del otro. Creo que fue la única promesa que te vi cumplir en los casi dos años que pasamos juntos y creo que, a ti, nunca te vi tan cansada como aquel día. Y sin embargo, visteis la puñetera película de la que, quizás, ni siquiera recordáis el nombre o el argumento. Pero fijo que recordáis este momento…_

_Instantes como éste fueron los que os unieron y creo que el álbum se merece tener al menos uno de ellos._

_No lo introduzco, porque sé que no hará falta. _

_Espero no haber elegido demasiado mal…_

_Anne."_

_'  
_

-¿Y este recuerdo de qué va? –preguntó Wilson mirando a la foto de nuevo y sonriendo.

-Te he dicho que no te hagas ideas equivocadas. ¿Alguna vez has visto "el violinista sobre el tejado"?

'

'

_Flasback. _

_-¡Por fin en casa! –gritó al abrir la puerta principal con la maleta colgada del hombro. -Nada como el hogar._

_-Pero si vienes de ver a tus padres… -reveló Anne desde la cocina. –Uff, que mala cara tienes –comentó al verla. _

_-Hola a ti también –refunfuñó Cuddy por tal bienvenida. –Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien. Gracias por preguntar. _

_-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado? –preguntó Jack sonriendo y saliendo del salón. _

_-Muy bien –exageró contenta porque alguien se interesase mientras Jack agarraba su maleta para llevarla a su habitación. –Quitando la parte en la que mi hermana ha decidido amargarme las vacaciones… Muy bien. Y ahora, me voy a acostar hasta dentro de tres días, porque vengo rendida. _

_-Oh, me parece a mí que no –dijo Jack, que había vuelto de posar la maleta. _

_-¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora tengo prohibido ir a mi habitación? Decidme que no habéis hecho algo en ella… _

_-Salón, cocina, habitación, baño… Demasiadas estancias como para hacerlo en la tuya –soltó Anne limpiándose las manos en un rodillo. –Y le parece que no, porque tienes una sorpresa en el salón. _

_-¿Una sorpresa? –bufó. –¿Y no puede esperar a mañana? _

_-Vete a pregúntaselo a él –contestó Jack._

_-¿A él? –preguntó. –No… ¡Decidme que no…! –susurró mientras caminaba hacia el salón con Anne y Jack pisándole los talones. _

_House estaba tumbado en el salón cambiando de canal una y otra vez._

_-¡Era hora! –celebró al verla entrar. –Tienes mala cara… _

_-¿Hoy? –protestó Cuddy sorprendiéndolo. -¿De todas las promesas que has hecho en año y pico tenías que decidir que la primera que cumplirías iba a ser ésta? Sólo tú podías hacer eso… -terminó rodando los ojos. _

_-Es que ésta me gustaba –se disculpó sonriendo. _

_-Ains… -suspiró Cuddy. –Voy a mi habitación. _

_-¿No vas a ver la peli? –le preguntó Anne anonadada sin recibir respuesta. _

_-Está cansada mujer –comentó Jack-, se he pegado un viaje de campeonato después de aguantar a toda su familia durante cinco días. _

_House ignoraba la conversación y seguía haciendo zapping en la tele. _

_-Si lo entiendo, pero… _

_-Sólo es una película –siguió Jack. -Pueden verla cualquier otro día. Es tan fácil como ir al videoclub y alquilarla. Lo malo es que House ya la alquilado… Pero bueno, puede verla ahora él y luego volver a verla con Lisa. _

_Y justo en ese momento, la aludida entró en el salón de nuevo. Llevaba una camiseta tres tallas mayor y unos pantalones flojos de chándal que, podría apostar, eran de Jack. _

_-Mejor así, sí –dijo House al verla. _

_Cuddy asintió con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo. Y más cómoda. _

_-¿Quieres algo para beber? –le preguntó ignorando las miradas de los otros dos. _

_-He traído cerveza. Está en la nevera. Pero ya voy yo, tú vete poniendo la película –le pidió señalando a la caja que estaba encima de la mesa y yéndose a la cocina. _

_-Pero… ¿Tú no estabas muy cansada? –la interrogó Jack._

_-Estoy muerta. Mi hermana me ha dado el coñazo todo el viaje contándome sus historias de adolescente hormonada y no he podido dormir. Ahora resulta que le gustan tres chicos y no sabe por cual decidirse –masculló mientras metía la cinta en el video. _

_-Y, ¿por qué te quedas a ver la película? –siguió investigando Jack. _

_-Para una promesa que cumple, habrá que aprovecharla –contestó levantando los hombros y tirándose en el sofá, dando el tema por zanjado._

_House entró en el salón con dos cervezas en la mano y una bolsa de fritos. _

_-¿Me siento encima de ti? –comunicó al ver que ella ocupaba todo el sofá. _

_Cuddy bajó las piernas para dejarle un hueco y cuando se sentó, las volvió a posar sobre él. _

_-No soy tu reposapiés particular –refunfuñó House. _

_-Mi esfuerzo tiene un límite –avisó ella. _

_Y después de un par de segundos manteniendo una guerra de miradas, House se estiró a por el mando del video y le dio al Play. Con las piernas de Cuddy encima. _

_Jack y Anne salieron sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta para dejarlos solos tranquilamente. _

_'_

_'  
_

_Una hora después… _

_-¡Jack! –Le gritó House.-¡Cerveza! _

_Jack sonrió al oírlo, pero fue Anne la que agarró una cerveza de la nevera y fue al salón. Cuando llegó pudo ver a House medio echado en el sofá, con la boca llena de fritos y mirando absorto a la pantalla y a Cuddy sentada moviéndose al ritmo de la música y tarareando la canción que sonaba. _

_-¿Y la mía? –le preguntó cuando la escena acabó. _

_-Pensé que estabas durmiendo. _

_-No lo estoy –aclaró mirándola dulcemente. _

_-Ahora te la traigo… _

_Y 20 segundos después Lisa también tenía su cerveza. _

_-Gracias –vocalizó sin hablar y sonriendo. _

_-Oh, esta escena que viene ahora es buenísima –comentó House. _

_Y tampoco esta vez se dieron cuenta de que Anne se había ido. _

_'_

_'  
_

_Dos horas y 10 minutos después… _

_-¿Eso que oigo son los créditos? –preguntó Anne mientras salía escopetada hacia el salón. _

_Entró sonriendo, pero mucho más sonrió al ver a Lisa completamente dormida en el sofá y con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de House. _

_-¿No ha aguantado? –interrogó Jack, que había llegado detrás de ella. _

_-Aguantó –afirmó House. –Nada más leer "the end" me preguntó si ya se podía dormir y cuando le dije que sí, tardó como tres segundos en conseguirlo. _

_-Vamos a llevarla a la cama, anda –dijo Jack. _

_-No, déjala -negó. -Además, te matará si la despiertas. Voy a ver un par de escenas de nuevo y cuando acabe ya la despierto yo para que se vaya a la cama. _

_-Pero… -comenzó Anne, deteniéndose de golpe y empezando a olisquear. -¿Eso que huele es la carne quemada? ¡Jack!_

_-¡Mierda!_

_Y salieron de allí pitando mientras House buscaba el mando del video para rebobinar. _

_'_

_'  
_

_Media hora después… _

_-Cielo, ¿puedes ir a por el libro de pediatría que tengo en el salón? Es que si suelto esto… -le pidió Jack mientras apretaba la tapa en la sartén para que no saltase lo que estaba cocinando._

_-Recuérdame que nunca más te deje entrar en la cocina –ironizó mientras salía de allí._

_Justo en la puerta del salón, oyó música. House seguía viendo la película. O eso pensó, hasta que entró y lo vio medio echado, dormido y con Lisa sobre su pecho. Salió de allí aguantando la risa y fue a llamar a Jack para que presenciase aquella maravillosa e inédita escena. House y Lisa en son de paz. _

_-Esto tiene que verlo Pet –susurró Jack justo antes de coger una cámara de fotos y hacer una instantánea. _

_-¿Qué tengo que ver? –preguntó el susodicho, que acababa de llegar. -¡OOOOOHHHH DIOOOOOS MÍOOOOOOO!_

_Fin flashback. _


	7. El recuerdo de Vectra

Por tanta espera, os dejo ya el siguiente capítulo: mi flash favorito.

* * *

'

La foto de un autobús. Ésa era la fotografía que ocupaba la parte de arriba del libro en la página 4, perteneciente a Vectra. Miró a Cuddy en busca de una explicación pero ella se limitó a señalarle con la vista el texto de debajo de la foto. Resignado, se dispuso a leer para ver si entendía algo.

"_Quizás mi recuerdo no lo entendáis. No porque no os acordéis, sino porque no me localicéis en él. Yo estaba en el asiento de atrás. Iba camino de la tienda para comprar y estaba concentrada en mi libro de bioquímica cuando, subisteis vosotros. Primero ella. Luego él. Y os sentasteis justo delante de mí. _

_Por aquélla no sabía que yo iba a acabar juntándome con vosotros al año siguiente. Y mucho menos que 25 años más tarde, iba a seguir recordando aquella conversación tan absurda que tuvisteis. Pero la recuerdo, así que supongo que será por algo. _

_Os dejo este recuerdo, porque antes de conoceros ya os habíais hecho un huequito dentro de mí como la gran pareja que sois, aunque llevéis toda la vida negándolo. _

_Y por si todavía no sabéis de qué día os hablo… Pensad en el primer uso de una frase que os escuchamos decir mucho y que nunca llegamos (llegaron) a entender: _

'_-¿Y la gasolina, quién la paga?'_

_Un beso a los dos._

_Vectra."_

_'_

_'  
_

-No entiendo esta foto –expresó Wilson.

-Yo tardé lo mío en entenderla…

-¿Y esa frase?

-¿Que frase?

-La de la gasolina.

Y Cuddy empezó a reírse.

'

'

_Flashback. _

_Odiaba viajar en autobús, pero no le quedaba otra. Podía tolerar el tiempo que tardaba, los asientos incómodos y el olor a gente; pero los pesados, no los soportaba. O eso pensaba hasta aquel día… _

_Estaba enchufada en su libro de bioquímica cuando notó que alguien se sentaba delante de ella. Levantó la vista lo suficiente para ver una melena rizada y morena. A partir de ahí, no le dio importancia… Hasta que alguien se sentó al lado de la melena. _

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó indignada la chica de delante. _

_-Coger el bus. ¿No lo ves? –respondió el chico que estaba a su lado. _

_-House –bufó la chica. _

_-¿Qué? Yo también tengo que ir… -dejó la frase sin terminar. -¿Adónde vas? –preguntó con fingida curiosidad._

_-Al centro –respondió la morena. Parecía cabreada. _

_-Anda mira, como yo –soltó él tranquilamente. _

_-House, n-_

_-House, House, House –la interrumpió. –Me vas a gastar el nombre, Cuuuuuddy –dijo alargando exageradamente la "u". –Tú simplemente, disfruta del viaje. _

_-¿Contigo al lado? Lo dudo –bromeó ella, dándose por vencida. _

_-Anda –dijo dándole un suave golpe, codo contra codo-, no disimules. En el fondo esto te encanta… _

_-Me vuelve loca –declaró, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciéndolo sonreír. _

_-¿A qué vas al centro? –curioseó él. _

_-¿Para qué preguntas, si ya lo sabes?_

_-Sólo buscaba un tema de conversación –respondió House, con fingida tristeza. _

_-¿Y tú? –preguntó ella, poniendo especial atención. _

_-¿Yo? Pues a dar una vuelta. _

_-Justo hoy._

_-Sí. _

_-Y justo a esta hora. _

_-Pues sí. ¿Algún problema?_

_-No. Dios me libre –imploró, sarcástica. _

_-¿Te estás burlando de mí, Lisa Cuddy? –preguntó mientras acercó su cara a la de ella, quedando a pocos centímetros._

_-Posiblemente –respondió ella sin inmutarse y haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo a la vez que se recolocaba en su asiento. _

_-¿Qué tal el examen de ayer? _

_-¿Cómo sabes que… -dejó la pregunta a medias, poniendo cara de no querer saber la respuesta. –Entre el 9,5 y 9,7. No estoy muy segura –dijo, como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿No llevabas escote suficiente para impresionar al profesor?_

_-No. Es que lo guardaba para hoy –contestó. Vectra tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver como House dirigía su mirada a los pechos de su compañera de fila y fruncía el ceño al no ver escote alguno. -Has picado –se burló Cuddy, levantando las cejas en señal de victoria. _

_-Con bromas así, estoy dispuesto a picar todos los días –comentó él, más para sí mismo. _

_-¿Tú hoy no tienes partido? –lo cuestionó, ignorando el comentario anterior. _

_-Sí. Dentro de tres horas. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –replicó, intentando dar a entender interés por parte de ella._

_-Igual que sabes tú lo de mi examen._

_Chapeau por la morena rizosa. _

_-La siguiente es mi parada –declaró Cuddy, cuando el bus se detuvo en la primera parada del centro. _

_-Lo sé. Y la mía. _

_- Por si no lo sabes, la parada para volver está en la siguiente manzana. Pasa un bus en unos… -miró el reloj. -10 minutos. _

_-Y, ¿por qué querría saberlo?_

_-¿No crees que estamos un poco creciditos para esto, House? –masculló, poniendo cara de cansancio mientras se levantaba para salir. _

_-¿Para qué? –fingió él. _

_Cuddy le pegó un golpe leve de cadera para que él se levantase también, pero en vez de eso, le hizo señas, pidiéndole que pasase por delante suya. _

_-¡House! –gritó. –Como no me dé tiempo a bajarme… -lo amenazó. _

_-Ya voy, ya voy -rió él mientras se ponía de pie y la dejaba pasar. _

_-Mira –comenzó Cuddy, mientras se colgaba el bolso al hombro-, la próxima vez que quieras pasar un rato conmigo, me traes en moto y con el dinero del bus, nos tomamos un café. _

_-Ya, claro–gruñó, caminando detrás de ella hacia la puerta de salida. -¿Y la gasolina, quién la paga? _

_Fin flashback. _


	8. Los recuerdos de Jack

La siguiente página, estaba compuesta por una especie de collage. Había tres fotos y un solo texto, muy cortito.

En la primera foto, salían House y Cuddy de espaldas y totalmente empapados. Parecían estar caminando, pero iban mirándose el uno al otro con la sonrisa en la cara. En la segunda foto, había un grupo de chicos -9, para ser concretos-, y por lo que había visto en las fotos anteriores, parecían estar en el salón del piso de Cuddy y Anne. Siete eran "los de siempre" y había dos chicos más que no conocía y sobre los que no iba a preguntar. Por último, en la tercera foto, estaban Pet, House y Cuddy sentados en el sofá y partiéndose de risa.

Y el texto decía…:

"_Somos todos unos tramposos. Ya veis que no hemos cambiado mucho, jeje. _

_He sido INCAPAZ de escoger uno, así que me he quedado con tres. Tres recuerdos cortos. No son grandes recuerdos, o al menos no creo que nadie los catalogue así. Sin embargo, os los pongo por tooooodo lo que me reí en ellos. Siempre me hizo gracia como todo el mundo os tenía por personas serias, cuando en realidad podíais ser verdaderos payasos si os lo proponíais. _

_Así… Nunca me olvidaré de aquella frase; siempre recordaré la cara de susto de aquellos dos chicos (de los que no recuerdo el nombre) y jamás conseguiré no evocaros cuando vea "La guerra de las galaxias". _

_No me enrollo más, porque ya sabéis que eso se le da mejor a Pet. Además, ¡ya no me queda espacio!_

_Érase una vez Lisa y House con el día chistoso…_

_Jack."_

_'_

_'  
_

-Lo de película lo supongo, lo de la frase no me sorprende, pero lo de la cara de susto… -comentó Wilson mientras miraba de nuevo las tres fotos.

-De uno en uno, ¿vale? –le pidió Cuddy.

Y señaló la primera foto.

'

'

_Flashback._

_-¿Os vais ya, chicos? –les preguntó el camarero del bar._

_-Sí, que ya es hora de que cierres –le contestó Pet sonriendo._

_-Sabéis que no me importa dejaros las llaves para que os quedéis._

_-No nos tientes… -pidió House, fingiendo que babeaba de placer._

_-Nos vemos mañana, Jones –se despidió Anne, ya desde la puerta._

_-Buenas noches –respondió Jones desde detrás de la barra._

_El clan al completo salió del bar, en silencio, pero sin ningún tipo de incomodidad. Llovía a cántaros, entonces iban en fila india, intentando resguardarse como podían debajo de los salientes de los pisos._

_-Cuddy, ¿quieres tener cuidado? –rogó House rompiendo la paz que reinaba en el ambiente. –Me acabas de pisar._

_-Excuse moi –soltó con sorna, mirándolo y abriendo los ojos en señal de burla._

_-Si me lo dices así… -le respondió House, poniendo la misma cara y haciendo que todos se riesen, incluido él mismo._

_-Haya paz –exigió Jack, un par de pasos por detrás._

_-Y después sexo –replicó House de nuevo. –¡Ah no! –se corrigió al recibir un manotazo en la espalda por parte de Cuddy. –Y después guerra._

_-Chicos, a este paso no llegaremos nunca –les dijo Anne, implorando una marcha más rápida._

_-House, ¿se puede saber por qué vas delante? –le preguntó Cuddy, ignorando por completo a su amiga. –Qué poco caballeroso… -bromeó._

_-Es para que me veas el culo –le respondió girando la cabeza levemente para mirarla al responder. -¿No te gusta? –curioseó, levantando y bajando las cejas._

_-No –respondió Cuddy después de pegarle un repaso._

_-Pues ponte tú delante, que así veo yo el tuyo –propuso, parando de caminar y cediéndole el paso con la mano._

_Fin de flashback._

_'_

_'  
_

-Por culpa de esa frase –le contó Cuddy a Wilson mientras éste no paraba de reír-, Pet estuvo parado y riéndose como media hora. Así, tipo tú. La foto la hizo casi una hora después, cuando estábamos llegando a nuestro bloque completamente empapados debido a la paradita de la risa, como se empezó a llamar después.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin parar de sonreír.

-Porque cada vez que pasábamos por allí, Pet se acordaba y se tiraba un rato riéndose.

'

'

Cuddy señaló la foto del sofá, cuando Wilson por fin paró de reír.

_Flashback. _

_Jack entró en el salón de la casa de su novia al oír voces que venían de aquel lugar. Ni Lisa ni House se enteraron de que había entrado. Estaban demasiado embobados viendo la tele. Viendo…_

_-Oh, venga ya. ¿Star Wars otra vez? _

_-Sssshhhhh –pidió House sin ni siquiera mirarlo. _

_-¿Cuántas veces la habéis visto ya desde que la habéis grabado? _

_-Un par –dijo Cuddy sin concretar. _

_-De cientos –añadió House mirándola de reojo. _

_-De miles –terminó ella mirándolo a él también y haciendo que rompieran a reír. _

_-Sois incorregibles –masculló Jack._

_-Sssssshhhhh –pidió, esta vez, Cuddy. _

_Y sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, se sentó con ellos. _

_'  
_

_-Dios, esa mujer lo hace todo bien –exclamó House mientras Leia disparaba. _

_-Venga ya. ¿En serio te gusta cómo actúa? –le preguntó Cuddy. -¿Cómo te puede gustar? Aparte de por las tetas que tiene… -añadió a última hora mientras observaba a Leia saltar. _

_-¡¿TE PARECE POCO! –le gritó House, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese sacrilegio. _

_-¡Chicos! Ssssssshhhhhhh –rogó Jack. _

_-¿Qué estáis viendo? –oyeron desde el pasillo. –¡Star Wars! –celebró ManCovak, ya en el salón. –Genial. _

_Y hubo otra incorporación al sofá. _

_'  
_

_-Tiiiiiiiiii, tiiiiiiiii, titititiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tiiiiiiiiii… -cantaba Jack, metidísimo en la película. _

_-Odio a Darth Vader –afirmó Cuddy. _

_-No lo odias, lo adoras –le contestó House. _

_-¡Eso es mentira! –masculló enfadada. –Lo odio. _

_-Bueno, del amor al odio sólo hay un paso –comentó Jack sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla. _

_-¿Con estas piernas tan cortas? –dijo House señalando a las piernas de Cuddy, que estaban encima de las suyas. –Unos tres por lo menos. _

_Tanto Jack como ManCovak giraron la cabeza al escuchar el tortazo que le plantó Cuddy a House. _

_-¡Eso ha dolido! –se quejó mientras se rascaba el hombro._

_-¿Con estos brazos tan cortos? –ironizó. _

_-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? –investigó Anne, asomando la cabeza. –¿Otra vez? Estáis enfermos –anunció mientras se sentaba encima de Jack. _

_'  
_

_-Esta escena siempre me emociona –comentó Anne mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado. _

_-No eres la única –rió House mientras miraba a Cuddy. _

_-Oh, perdóname por tener sentimientos, hombre de hierro. _

_-En realidad, el acero inoxidable es mejor. _

_-Lo sé. Por eso he dicho hombre de hierro –sonrió Cuddy, con aire de superioridad. _

_-¡TODO EL MUNDO EN SILENCIO! –gritó Pet señalando a la pantalla. _

_-Soy tu padre –dijo Darth Vader desde la tele. _

_-¡Síiiiiiiii! –exclamaron todos a la vez. _

_-¿Se puede saber por qué dais esas voces? –preguntó WoCovak, que acababa de entrar. _

_-¡Es su padre! –celebró Jack poniéndose de pie. –Un brindis por su padre –pidió, haciendo que todos se levantasen y chocasen las cervezas. _

_-Bueno que, ¿nos vamos por ahí? –dijo House. _

_-¿Y el final de la película? –se sorprendió WoCovak. _

_-Ya nos lo sabemos –contestó Cuddy, caminando hacia la puerta de salida. _

_Pero no llegó hasta ella. _

_-Adivinad que he alquilado –dijo Pet, entrando por la puerta y enseñándoles la caratula de "Star Wars". _

_House y Cuddy se miraron mientras los otros ponían los ojos en blanco, sabedores de lo que iban a hacer. _

_-Tiiiiiiiiii tiiiiiiiiiii, tititi tiiiiiiiiii tiiiiiiiiiiii… -empezó a cantar House, mientras todos volvían al salón. _

_Fin de flashback. _

_'_

_'  
_

-Y ésta… -le contó Cuddy a Wilson.

'

_Flashback. _

_-Vectra se ha echado novio nuevo –anunció Jack antes de que le diese tiempo a entrar en casa. _

_-Me parece bien –dijo Cuddy, ignorándolo mientras se dirigía a su habitación._

_-Y está en el salón –comentó Jack. _

_-Eso me parece mejor –sonrió, cambiando el rumbo. _

_-¡Cuddy! ¡Cuddy, Cuddy! –exclamó House nada más verla entrar. _

_-Hola a todos –saludó amablemente. –Qué, House –dijo, ya con su tono habitual (cuando se trataba de House). _

_-Cuéntale al novio de Vectra y a su amigo nuestros planes de futuro –pidió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. _

_-¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender nada. _

_House abrió los ojos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de que le siguiera el juego. _

_-¿Nuestros planes de futuro? –repitió. -¿Te refieres a nuestra casa con jardín y piscina? –comenzó ella._

_-Y con tres perros –siguió House. _

_-Dos gatos –continuó Cuddy. _

_-Un hámster –persistió él._

_-Y un loro –terminó ella. _

_-Odio los loros –se quejó House, mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarle sitio. _

_-Por eso –contestó Cuddy intentando aguantar la risa. _

_-¿Y no tendréis hijos? –preguntó el novio de Vectra, demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de la broma. _

_-NO –respondió rotundo House. _

_-En realidad sí –comentó Cuddy fingiendo que no quería que House la oyese-, pero se lo estoy ocultando. Es demasiado joven para morir de un disgusto… -explicó mientras movía las manos haciendo un gesto de ahorcarse y todos, menos los novatos, se reían. –Tendremos tres. __Greg junior, Greg junior junior, y Greg junior junior junior. _

_-¡Trijunior! –terminó House, poniéndole la guinda al pastel. _

_-Oh –respondió asustado, el amigo del novio. _

_-Qué bien –dijo el novio, con la misma cara que su amigo._

_-House -comenzó Cuddy, volviendo a su tono normal-, ¿tú hoy no tenías que ir a…_

_-Oye –susurró el chico a Vectra-, si están juntos desde hace tanto, ¿por qué no se llaman por su nombre?_

_-¡Venga ya! –exclamó House. -¿¡ME LO ESTÁS DICIENDO EN SERIO! _

_-Qué…_

_-¿¡REALMENTE CREES QUE QUIERO TENER TRES PERROS! –le preguntó, haciendo que a todos les entrase un ataque de risa. _

_Fin Flashback. _

-Por supuesto, nunca los volvimos a ver –finalizó Cuddy.


	9. Los recuerdos de Victor

Lo siento! Con los exámenes se me olvidó por completo actualizar. Penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

Cuando Wilson tuvo claro que no iba a empezar a reírse al recordar lo anterior, cambió de página y se sorprendió gratamente.

En la primera hoja, había un texto que la ocupaba entera, y en la segunda, un dibujo a tamaño DIN-A 4 de House y Cuddy, con 25 años menos. Era un dibujo precioso y con una precisión increíble. En él, los protagonistas estaban apoyados en lo que parecía ser una ventana, dado el paisaje y la luna de fondo. Se encontraban de espaldas, pero ManCovak había sabido retratar perfectamente los perfiles de House y Cuddy mirándose y sonriendo. Ni siquiera tenía color, era en blanco y negro; y sin embargo, parecían brillar con luz propia.

'

-Su gran hobby era dibujar, siempre se le dio muy bien –dijo Cuddy.

-"Muy bien" se queda corto –contestó el oncólogo, sin poder parar de mirarlo.

'

Y cuando lo examinó (estaban pegados, mirándose, Cuddy con el pelo suelto y con una chaqueta dos tallas mayor arropándola), lo reexaminó (las manos se apoyaban en el marco y estaban medio entrelazadas, House sólo llevaba una camisa) y lo rereexaminó (sonreían como lelos, todo en aquel dibujo parecía sonreír como lelo), decidió leer el enorme texto.

'

"_Si mi memoria los conserva, la vuestra también lo hará. _

_Mi primer recuerdo vuestro y mi último recuerdo vuestro. _

_Espero que la vida os siga sonriendo de esa forma. _

_Victor."_

_'_

_'  
_

"_Entre las muchas creencias de los griegos, estaba la creencia en las Moiras. La función de las Moiras era la de asignar el __destino__ de los seres que nacen, deparándoles suertes y desgracias. Eran tres: Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos, y determinaban el destino mediante un hilo de lana blanca o dorada, para los momentos de felicidad, y de lana negra, para los momentos de dolor. Así, la primera hilaba los acontecimientos cotidianos cambiando los colores del hilo cuando fuese necesario, la segunda enrollaba dirigiendo el curso de la vida y la tercera cortaba con unas tijeras el hilo de la vida sin respetar la edad, la riqueza, el poder, ni ninguna prerrogativa. Y así, ésta llegaba inevitablemente a su fin._

_'  
_

_Ahora, imagínate dos hilos de dos personas diferentes que en un momento determinado, se encuentran. Y a partir de ahí, lo que hace cada uno modifica el curso del hilo del otro y viceversa._

_De un simple momento, surge el resto de sus vidas. Porque aquel día, para bien o para mal, sus hilos se enredaron en un nudo que nunca fueron capaces a deshacer, ni lo intentaron; porque aquel día, sus hilos se unieron de tal manera que las palabras sobraban y bastaban entre ellos las miradas; porque aquel día, entraron en un mundo en el que la necesidad del otro sería equiparable a la necesidad del aire, de la comida o del sueño. No fue un momento cualquiera. Fue el primer momento de una biografía en común. _

_La esperanza del otro les dará fuerzas para seguir tejiendo cuando las cosas vayan mal. La mano amiga los ayudará a salir a flote cuando el barco de la vida amenace con hundirse. La necesidad de uno alargará la existencia del otro, interponiéndose una y otra vez entre las tijeras y el hilo, creando así en la lucha más nudos; creando más lazos, hasta que todo se vuelva una bola enorme en la que no sepan distinguir sus hazañas y en la que los recuerdos sean compartidos al 100%. Y algunos nudos parecerán errores, fracasos o malos momentos para los demás, pero no para ellos, que sabrán observar en los ojos del que tienen enfrente. _

_Y será en ese instante, en el que todo el curso del hilo les recuerde al otro, cuando se den cuenta de que todo lo que han vivido surge de un simple momento. El momento en el que se cruzaron. El momento de las primeras miradas y las primeras sonrisas. El momento en el que cambiaron sus vidas. El momento en el que prometieron amarse para el resto de su existencia, sin ni siquiera saberlo. _

_Imagínate dos hilos de vida de dos personas diferentes, que en un momento determinado, se encuentran. Y los hilos se entrelazan como dos manos que se enredan. Si tuvieses que ponerle nombre a esos hilos… ¿Qué nombre llevarían?"_

_'  
_

-Joder –masculló Wilson.

-Su segundo hobby era escribir –dijo Cuddy, como toda explicación.

-¿Qué recuerdos son?

-Unos muy malos –contestó, sin querer hablar del tema.

-Dra. Cuddy –los interrumpió una enfermera, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. –La reunión empieza en 5 minutos.

-¡La reunión! –exclamó mirando el reloj y cogiendo unos cuantos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa. –Me tengo que ir.

-¿Y los recuerdos? –preguntó Wilson, cuando ella ya estaba en la puerta.

-No te los iba a contar igual –le respondió, sincera.

No se los iba a contar… Pero nada le impedía recordar.

'

'

_Flash back. _

_Acababa de apoyarse en la ventana cuando alguien se acercó y se puso a su lado. Giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba e intentó aguantar la risa al ver que era Greg House. _

_-Hace una buena noche –comenzó él para romper el hielo. _

_-¿Empiezas así todas las conversaciones? –preguntó ella, dispuesta a no darle tregua. _

_-¿Y tú? –replicó él, haciéndola sonreír. –Greg House –se presentó estirando la mano. _

_-Lisa Cuddy –contestó ella, ignorando el gesto y mirando al cielo. _

_-Lo sé, te vi en clase de endocrinología discutiendo con el profesor Nundels. _

_-¿Espiando? –lo criticó. _

_-Escuchando de la que pasaba –aligeró él. _

_-Y, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Greg House? –dijo ella, yendo directa al grano. _

_-Que salgas conmigo –respondió, más directo aún. _

_Se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron un rato examinando la mirada del otro, sin parar de sonreír. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que la canción cambió y llamó su atención, haciéndola mirar hacia dentro. _

_Puso su mejor sonrisa antes de decirle: _

_-Lo siento, pero por ahora, tendrás que conformarte con bailar. _

_-Pasito a pasito –reveló él riéndose mientras le ofrecía la mano para llevarla hacia la pista de baile. _

_Fin Flash Back. _

_'_

_'  
_

Wilson pasó por delante del despacho de House y lo vio totalmente concentrado mirando una de las páginas del álbum.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó asomándose por la puerta y comprobando que él también estaba en la página del dibujo.

-Recordar –contestó House más serio que de costumbre.

Wilson asintió con la cabeza y se fue tal cual había llegado, sabedor de que aquel dibujo parecía contener el recuerdo más importante.

Y House, siguió a lo suyo… A recordar.

'

'

_Flash Back. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí fuera? –le preguntó Cuddy apoyándose en la ventana justo a su lado mientras tiritaba. _

_-Tenía ganas de tomar el aire._

_-Por aire no será –comentó frotándose los brazos para apaliar el frío. _

_House se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima de los hombros mientras Cuddy abría los ojos asombrada de tanta caballerosidad. _

_-Vamos, no te sorprendas tanto. No puedes tenerme en tan baja consideración. _

_Cuddy no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto de "así, así" con la mano mientras sonreía. _

_-Hace una buena noche –dijo House, como si nada. _

_Y Cuddy se empezó a reír a carcajadas. _

_-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? –preguntó algo indignado. _

_-Acabo de tener un dejá vù –contestó haciendo que House hiciese memoria y recordase aquella noche de hacía más de un año. _

_-Vaya, parece que no tengo mucho tema de conversación –murmuró, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto._

_-Yo diría más bien que no tienes mucho tema de iniciación al ligue –replicó ella con rintintín. _

_-Bueno –sonrió él-, al menos no lo hago mal; la otra vez me gané un baile. –Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras lo miraba. -¿He ganado algo esta vez? _

_-¿Qué estaba en juego? –jugó Cuddy. _

_-Mi autoestima –respondió, con tono lastimero, mientras sonreía. _

_-No quisiera ser yo la que dañe tu autoestima –susurró acercándose un poco a él y quedándose a milímetros de su cara. _

_-Pues no lo hagas –rogó, deseoso de lo que estaba por llegar. _

_Y en respuesta a la súplica, Cuddy acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y rozó sus labios. _

_Ambos sabían que aquel momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero no sabían cuándo. Hasta ahora. _

_-Vámonos de aquí –dijo cuando él aún saboreaba el beso, sin abrir los ojos. _

_Se fueron de allí._

_Fin flash back. _

_'  
_

House nunca volvió.


	10. El recuerdo de James

Se acabó lo que se daba.

Dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que, anónimamente, me han dejado comentarios a lo largo de todo el fic. ¡Siento no poder contestaros uno a uno! Al resto, os lo agradezco en cada review ;)

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos!

NatY

* * *

No había salido de su despacho en todo el día. ¡Ni para comer! Y no había visto a los chicos por allí desde primera hora de la mañana. Por eso, no conseguía entender como había llegado a la mesa aquel sobre, ni cómo es que no lo había encontrado antes. Lo último lo respondió una voz en su mente que no hizo otra cosa que recordarle que se había pasado toda la santa mañana mirando el álbum de fotos. Lo primero… Suponía que había llegado allí cuando había ido al baño para despejarse, una hora antes.

Lo cogió y lo miró por fuera, pero no vio nada que le indicase de quién era o qué contenía. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel lo abrió y sacó una fotografía. Era Cuddy. Sentada en su escritorio, mirando un álbum parecido al que él tenía y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara que consiguió que a él le saliese una igual.

La foto parecía estar tomada desde la puerta que daba entrada a su despacho y la calidad le indicaba que estaba hecha con un móvil, pero eso no impedía que viese el brillo en los ojos de la Decana al contemplar aquellas fotos. Al contemplar la foto…

Su mente tardó menos de un segundo en saber quién era el culpable.

Giró la fotografía para ver el reverso.

Tenía algo escrito.

'

'

'

Aquello había sido raro. Wilson la había llamado para ver si podía ir a su despacho un momento, pero cuando llegó allí, no estaba. Volvió a la clínica por si él había decidido bajar para hablar con ella, pero tampoco estaba por aquella zona.

Confundida, entró en su propio despacho y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Si realmente la necesitaba para algo urgente, sabía dónde encontrarla. Mientras, se pondría a ver el álbum de nuevo. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que había algo encima del álbum. Un sobre. Un sobre que ella no había dejado allí.

Oh… Mataría a Wilson.

Comprobó que el sobre no tenía nada escrito y lo abrió. Dentro había una fotografía. La sacó y se encontró con House sentado en su despacho mirando algo que estaba encima de la mesa. No tuvo que fijarse mucho para comprender que era un álbum como el que ella tenía. La mano de House estaba posada en una de las hojas del cuaderno y sonreía como hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír. Medio nostálgico, medio tierno. Todo un Greg.

Con la misma sonrisa que acababa de ver, le dio la vuelta a la fotografía para ver si había algo escrito. Y vaya si lo había…

Oh… Mataría a James.

'

'

'

Wilson leyó una vez más el borrador que había escrito en aquella hoja antes de decidir ponerlo en las fotografías. Lo leyó y sonrió. Muy House. Muy Cuddy.

Muy Wilson…

'

"_Ellos vivieron los primeros y yo he vivido los últimos. Únicamente vosotros dos habéis vivido los 25 años completos e, irónicamente, creo que sois los únicos que no os habéis dado cuenta de cómo os lleváis mirando toda la vida. _

_No hay hilos tan enredados como los vuestros; nunca lo olvidéis. _

_Disfrutad de estos 25, porque quizás no tengáis otros 25 más. Disfrutad como lo estáis haciendo… _

_Aunque, como siempre, sea cada uno por su lado. _

_James."_


End file.
